Secarats Talent Management Services
Secarats Talent Management Services (formerly known as Star Aces Talent Management Services) is a Filipino-owned talent management and entertainment company in the Philippines under the leadership of Francis Custodio Abuan Jr., the founder and head of STMS. It is one of the premier supplier of talents on TV, film, commercial, print ads and offer quality, effective, innovative and affordable training for voice, dance, modeling and acting workshop to established in January 2014. STMS is a talent provider and production unit as a partner of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), the government-sequestred and the country's third leading TV network founded in 1960 and based in Broadcast City, Old Balara, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. The offices and production studios are located at Unit 4C - Tower II, Manhattan Parkway Residencess, General Malvar Avenue, Araneta Center Cubao, Quezon City, Philippines. History The entertainment and talent management company headed by the top honcho and founder Francis Custodio Abuan Jr. to establish in January 17, 2014 as Star Aces Talent Management Services. In October 15, 2014, it changed our name into Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS). Although a major player in the talent management and entertainment industry, Secarats made itself as a major competitor of the entertainment company like Viva Entertainment; and Secarats Artist Group poised itself to be a major competitor of the giant talent management companies like Star Magic, GMA Artist Center, IBC Talent Center and Viva Artist Agency. It has grown into a major player in the entertainment industry, and is the talents supplier on TV, film, commercial, print ads and offer quality, effective, innovative and affordable training for voice, dance, modeling and acting workshop, the local talent management and entertainment magazine for kids and teens under SAG Magazine and television unit of IBC. 'Television unit' As the talent management company launched in January 17, 2014, Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) ventured into television production in 2015 tied up with PTV-4 to air the Sunday afternoon youth-oriented musical variety show for kids and teens, TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show). In September 12, 2015, the television unit switching the network partnering with the country's number 3 station IBC under the business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo (that time, the content provider Asian Television Content Corporation (ATC) expired in December 2015 due to low agreement costs and financial downfall). In 2016, the television unit of Secarats made accepted for their young talents and artists under Secarats Artist Group performed in the youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! every Sunday on IBC including the segment Team Secarats premiered in January 17, 2016, and producing the first-ever local adaptation of Korean drama Glory Jane featuring The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza. Since then, the television unit of Secarats branched out into drama and fantasy series, variety show,and reality talent search by targeting our younger viewers. In July 2016, IBC and Secarats developed our young artists by producing and launching the nationwide reality talent search Bida Best, hosted by Enchong Dee, Gabbi Garcia and Hiro Volante, showcasing the best among the young Filipino talents: aspiring and amateur singers, models and group dancers. Key people *Francis Custodio Abuan Jr. - Founder and Head of STMS (Francisco Abuan, Jr. on Instagram) *Benedict Rosopa - Videographer/Editor Contact info *Telephone No.: (02) 285 5097 Divisions *Secarats Artist Group - the talent management unit for our young talents and artists *SAG Magazine - the local talent management and entertainment magazine for kids and teens Programs produced by IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services ''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) The drama anthology has our numerous episodes every Saturday on IBC and executive producer of Secarats. Previously produced programs See also * People's Television Network (2015) * Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (2015-present) External links * Secarats Talents Management Services on Facebook References Category:Entertainment companies of the Philippines Category:Media companies of the Philippines Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:People's Television Network Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2014 establishments in the Philippines Category:Talent agencies of the Philippines